Harry's Hidden Sibling
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This starts out as Lily and James wedding and then goes on to well, her first true child, Dumbledore's seer-like abilities thanks to a spell, then Dumbledore's interference and obliviation, and this explains why Harry and Hermione aren't supposed to be together as well, because they are full blood brother and sister. Only Harry and Ginny are supposed to be together romantically.


**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher's Stone**

 **Chapter: Prologue/LILY AND JAMES WEDDING/HIDDEN SIBLING/THE BOY WHO LIVED.**

Albus Dumbledore was officiating the wedding during the Summer of June of 1978 the day after Lily and James graduated.

Sirius Black was the best man, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew were the groomsmen.

Alice Prewett cousins to Fab and Gideon (3rd cousins), engaged to Frank Longbottom, was the maid of honor.

Marlene McKinnon and One of the Evans cousins were the bridesmaids(another muggleborn witch).

James made everything romantic and he was bloody nervous. Sirius just laughed at James.

Sirus whispered, "Last chance to run for it mate. Live a life bachelor hood and one-night stands."

James just looked at Sirius like he grew three heads both being egotistic, and shook his head, "Nah, Sirius, and risk my luck getting hexed with the new spell Lils invented that turns your bogeys into bats, no I think not. Besides I'm getting my dream girl and you all made fun of me looks like I proved you wrong, and oh hey who bet against me, the teachers won your bets, so remember to pay up."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter groaned as did the bridesmaids.

The Professors even the Headmaster looked smug..

The wedding march played and Lily was wearing an emerald green floor-length dress that matched her eyes and green veil and a flower crown that never made her look more lovely than ever before. He asked her on Valentines Day to marry him the day after they graduated and she accepted his proposal and made him so happy he could have danced but restrained himself his joy until the true appropriate time.

Albus said, "Who gives this woman to this man to be wed."

(Lily's parents are still alive at the moment and their names are Charles and Aurora. Charles had blonde-brownish(ash-blonde, Hermione's hair color and emerald green eyes. and Aurora had blue eyes and Brilliant Auburn Hair)

Charles said, "Her mother and I do. Take good care of my little girl James."

James said and nodded, "I will sir."

Charles kissed his daughter's cheek and went to sit down next to his wife after handing Lily over to James to be married.

Albus said, "First off I will say something, then we will exchange special rings that I have kept in separate boxes for a reason. I will explain at the end of the ceremony as to why I say I kept them in separate boxes and all. Now I am beginning the ceremony.

Albus said, "We are gathered here today to witness the magical union and bonding between these two souls who have found each other in depths of hell and came back from them. As I have said it before I have never seen a more lovely match than these two individuals. James never gave up on Lily when she rejected him over and over and over and over and over again.(Lily and James blushed, while the congregation laughed even the best-man, maid of honor, and groomsmen and bridesmaid laughed as well, too.) But Persistence pays off and it has paid off today Miss Evans agreed to marry Mr. Potter as soon as he matured himself and he has matured more faster than most boys i know.(James blushed). Now I have done my speech."

Albus turned to Lily and asked, "Do you Lily Jasmine Evans take this man, James Charlus Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, soulmate, lover, provider, best friend, and many other titles in the future to come, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as the both of you shall live?"

Lily smiled brilliant and said, "I do."

Albus turned to James and asked, "Do you, James Charlus Potter, take this woman, Lily Jasmine Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, soulmate, lover, support, best friend and many other titles in the future to come, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as the both of you shall live?"

James smiled and said, "I do."

Albus said, "Now Lily and James have written their own vows to one another and they would like to recite them. Lily, you may begin."

Lily smiled, "James, when I first met you you were a prankster and an immature prat and sometimes even today I wonder how on earth I fell in love with you but as you matured I saw the real you, the loving caring person you are so deeply inside that I nearly missed because of my logical ways that I almost missed out of the best moments of my life. I am happy you were so persistent and never gave up on me or us. For that I'm forever grateful and thankful, you are my heart, you are my soul, and I'm yours. forever and always. I love you James Charlus Potter with all my heart, and all of my soul. So Mote It Be."

Lily stared into James eyes and as she said her vows she noticed James eyes teared up and smiled down at her.

Albus choked up and said, "James your turn."

James said, "What can i say that you don't already know, Lily, I knew you were the one for me the moment I laid eyes on you in my first year, true I should've been more mature and all, but well, I was trying to help people forget about the war that's going on outside these walls, if you paid attention that none of the students not even the Slytherins discussed the war inside Hogwarts walls. I probably should've told you about the Potter curse when I asked you out and you would probably say, that I was just saying that just to get you to date me, but you are wrong generations of all of my Potter ancestors have always married a red head and well if you break the curse, it isn't pleasant to be Potter but, I love you Lily Jasmine Evans you are also my heart, and my soul and I am yours forever and always. I love you Lily Jasmine Evans wiht all my heart and all of my soul. So Mote It Be."

Lily and James chanted in unison, "So Mote It Be."

Albus said in a choked voice., "The rings please." Albus instructed, "James put this ring on Lily's finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed."

James grabbed Lily's hand and said, "With this ring I thee wed." A golden light shone around Lily.

Albus instructed Lily to do the same.

Lily grabbed James hand and said, "With this ring I thee wed." A golden light shone around James.

Albus said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

James kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with just as much passion and a golden aura surrounded them signifying a soul-bond, but a weak soul bond, but good enough to have some of the effects of the full soul bond but it will take years to accomplish the full abilities of all but the main ones after the kiss ended would be speaking telepathically and sharing emotions."

Albus and the rest of the congregation were in awe of the display, "Ladies and Gentlemen we have just witnessed a momumental event the magic of a starting of a soul bond. They will now be able to speak telepathically and share emotions and that means all emotions even the private kind."

Lily and James blushed at the implication.

Albus said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter formerly Evans.

Flash forward to Summer of Aug 1, 1979.

Albus was walking to the Hogs Head Pup to interview a divination teacher hoping to stop the class but he decided to wait knowing this might be the key to stop the dark lord and all.

Albus was fixing to leave after interviewing Sybil Trelawney when she suddenly went into a trance.

Trelawney spoke in a raspy voice, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies (toss out a patron. Death Eater Severus Snape was tossed out by Aberforth, Albus didn't pay no attention and kept rapt attention on the prophecy given)...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal...but he will have power the dark lord knows...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies.'

Albus said, "You're hired Sybil, pack up your things and make your way to Hogwarts, I have a position open for you."

Sybil nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Sybil left and waited at the gates to Hogwarts.

Albus said, "Who was that heard the first bit."

Aberforth said, "Severus Snape. Probably went back to tell his master. Bah, and Albus why don't you tell the truth about Tom Riddle being Voldemort and about his life."

Albus said, "No one will listen as he been building up his army since Grindlewald was defeated and all. I learned my mistakes then and I told the truth and remember I was engaged once to a young woman until Gellert killed her in front of me. Yes, contrary to popular belief, I am heterosexual man. The robes are just a ruse to hide my real power and all."

Aberforth nodded at his explaination, "Look luck then with Minerva."

Albus blushed for an old, "Aberforth, please we are so far apart in age."

Aberforth said, "Age doesn't matter when love is concerned, trust me. She loves you. You love her."

Albus sighed, "I'll think about it."

Albus went back to Hogwarts showing Sybil where her quarters were and then went to the Headmaster's Office and tried to piece together the prophecy, and all. Lily and James were expecting their first child in Sept of this year, he wondered who will be expecting a child born at the end of July the following year.

Albus put his wand to his head and said, "Somnium ex of the future without my interference. in 24 horis."

Albus fell into a deep sleep and started to dream about a future where he didn't interfere in the lives of his students whom he had always seen as grandchildren.

 _~Albus Dumbledore's Dream~_

 _St. Mungo's..._

 _Sept. 19, 1979_

 _Albus made his way along with his headmistress Minerva McGonagall to visit old friends of theirs who have just given birth to their first child._

 _Minerva said, "She's beautiful."_

 _Lily smiled, "She is she has James's eyes just a shade dark and could be mistaken for brown but there is a tinge of blue-grey to be known as hazel eyes and she has my father's hair. Yes, children sometimes do inherit their grandfather's hairstyles and colors in the muggle world."_

 _Albus said, "She's seems to be intelligient just like her mum."_

 _Lily blushed._

 _Minerva said, "What's her name."_

 _Lily answered, "Harmony Jasmine Potter."_

 _1 yr later Sept 19, 1980 They saw Harmony as a 1 yr old. looking like a one year old Hermione Granger._

 _Harmony was scared of flying like her mother, Lily._

 _Lily said, "James stop trying to corrupt her into a Quidditch Fanatic."_

 _James laughed, "you know me, Lils."_

 _Lily rolled her eyes, "yes, I know."_

 _Oct 31, 1980._

 _The Longbottoms were attacked, Augusta died first followed by her son, Frank and then Alice sacrificed herself for Neville after being an Unspeakable with Lily. The killing curse rebounded off of Neville killing the dark lord. and left a crescent moon shaped scar on his right cheek (face.) Neville was placed with his squib relatives that lived in the muggle world, they were the Longbottoms cousins, the Johnsons, however the Johnsons wife was a second cousin to the Dursley's and acted like them too._

 _July 31, 1981._

 _Harry James Potter was born to Lily and James Potter._

 _Aug 11, 1981, Ginerva Molly Weasley was born to Arthur and Molly Weasley._

 _Harry and Ginny became the best of best friends when they were little and stayed friends and Harry used his powerful spell method to destroy the entrance to the chamber of secrets after following her into the Chamber of being given the diary by Lucius Malfoy. The basilisk came and Fawkes blinded yes. and Harry remembered what his father, Sirius, Remus taught him about sword fighting. and Sirius once made a joke about Harry fighting a 65-foot basilisk in order to be avoid be stabbed by the jaws of the basilisk, 'throw the sword into the roof of the mouth and you will be able to get it killed."_

 _Harry whispered, "Let my aim remain true." and tossed the sword and it struck it's mark dead center. The basilisk thrashed around. When it landed one fang fell out of it's mouths when Harry tried to revive Ginny, Fawkes brought over the diary and the fang (NOTE: Ginny never had a crush on the boy who lived here(Neville Longbottom) in this timeline even if she did she would've gotten over it quick by being rescued by her best friend, Harry Potter._

 _Harry stabbed the diary in one page and the second page in the middle of the book and closed the diary and stabbed it through the cover. Riddle aka Voldemort vanished without a trace and exploded into dust._

 _Harry crawled to Ginny trying to wake her up but she wouldn't wake. So he remembered what his mum said, about the fairy tales she read in the muggle world, and he watched the disney's snow white and sleeping beauty._

 _Harry thought, 'I'm too young.'_

 _Harry's conscious argued, 'would you rather Ginerva to die.'_

 _Harry shook his head no, and swallowed his nervousness and placed his lips on hers and he felt a shock and she returned the chaste kiss._

 _Ginny woke up and smiled, "You rescued me."_

 _Harry nodded, "i'm sorry I wasn't paying attention I was busying trying to avoid the fame hogs of Neville and since my mum is his godmother well, you know."_

 _Ginny said, "I'm sorry I ever wrote in the blasted diary. Will you forgive me for anything I may have said to hurt your feelings."_

 _Harry nodded, "I will, because I knew somehow you were being controlled when you said those things so I followed you and saw you writing the message 'Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' and followed you into moaning myrtles' bathroom and watched the floor. and the sinks. So I knew I didn't have parseltongue abilities so I kind of well (Blushed)."_

 _Ginny said, "You kind of what Harry."_

 _Harry said, "I used the Blasting Curse 'Reducto' on the sinks." and well no the sinks are nothing more than a pile of ashes. I have no idea where that came from."_

 _Ginny giggled, "Harry, people are more powerful than they realize since you've snuck into your father's pensieve and practiced Auror spells."_

 _Harry smiled, "Yes, I know. but Ginny promise me if you have any nightmares any at all, Come to me. There is something I never told you. i know we are young and all."_

 _Ginny said, "Yes, what is it Harry."_

 _Harry said, "After rescuing you,i came to realize that I can or will not live my life without you in it. So Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you, with all of my heart and soul."_

 _Ginny cried, "i love you, too Harry James Potter with all of my heart and soul as well, too."_

 _Harry and Ginny kissed this time more passionately than ever before. A strong golden aura shone around them signifying a true full soulbonded coupling, that had the unfortunate effect of Harry and Ginny marrying even though they are under age._

 _Headmaster's Office._

 _Lily, James, Arthur and Molly Harmony and the remaining schooled Weasley were called to the Headmaster's office when Miss Weasley went missing followed by ._

 _At the same time of the soul bonded finished stabilizing. the Hogwarts book rattled quite erratically and flew off the shelf. and landed on the Headmaster's book glew a golden aura color, Albus paled knowing that signified a married couple within the school. and when he looked at the back of the book. He saw the newly married couple._

 _Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Potter formerly Weasley_

 _Soul bonded On May 29, 1993 three minutes ago. Bond: Stablized Soul Bond: Full, Abilities: Full._

 _Albus regained his color. "Mr. Weasley what do you know about magical bonds?"_

 _Arthur said, "Not much why?"_

 _Albus said, "What do you know about soul bonds."_

 _Lily gasped, "Soul Bonds, like mine and James professor?"_

 _Albus said, "Not quite how long did it take for you and James to start sharing memories and teleporting to one another when you were in need."_

 _Lily said, "1 1/2 after our marriage a little while. right before Harry was conceived come to think of it."_

 _Albus said, "Well, this soul bond couple has enormous abilities and outshined yours and James's soul bond. They have the full abilities right after they bonded a few minutes ago right when the book rattled is when the bond completed or stabilized as you may call it, and now what would happen if the two bonded were under-age."_

 _Lily and Molly paled._

 _Molly asked Lily in shaky voice, "Lily tell me what would happen if a soul bonded couple were under-age."_

 _Lily said, "Arthur."_

 _Arthur grabbed Molly's wand after spending time with Potter's knowing when they said Molly's name in a serious tone it means take her wand away before she goes of in a rant. and temperment._

 _Lily nodded, "Now i can tell, according to the wizarding law of 1016 the goblin law, all soul-bonded couples that happened to be under-age, will be considered magically married and of age and their own guardians if they wish to be. I only learned this because of well, my Unspeakable time in the DoM. But in other words, the soul bonded couples parents no longer have any legal rights to their educations or their living arrangements and soul bonded are considered marriage no matter what the age of consent nor the of age rule is Percival(Percy frowned at the soul bonded knowledge) Now Albus I assume you have a reason for me explain this?"_

 _Albus nodded, "indeed."_

 _James said, "Well, out with man."_

 _Albus chuckled, "The soul bonded is couple is well, see for yourselves. Only the adults in the room and have graduated already."_

 _Harmony and Percy frowned._

 _Molly, Arthur, Lily and James saw what Albus seen._

 _Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Potter formerly Weasley._

 _Soul Bond: Full and Stabilized._

 _Soul Bond Abilities: Full Abilities, Teleportation, Sharing Emotions, Sharing Memories and Speaking Telepathically._

 _Unknown Extra Abilities and Rules:Interference with Soul-Bonded Couple is illegal, and any threat to separate will be sensed by a soul bond couples their aura will spring up in a dome shaped form and any threat trying to separate them they will be flung backwards away from the couple very hard. Love Potions and Compulsion Charms will not work on a soul bonded couple either. If the one whom interferes with a soul bonded couple touches the dome for a third straight time in a row, they(the interferer or interferers, will be teleported straight to Azkaban in front of a Dementor when and where they will be kissed and their body will be tossed into the sea._

 _Molly sighed, "Kids sit down, there is something we have to tell you."_

 _Percy said, "What is mother."_

 _Molly said, "Lily explain the unknown rules and abilities to my children, most of them will listen, only one will not no matter what."_

 _Fred said, "Talking about Ron's inability to listen and to learn?"_

 _Molly nodded, "yes unfortunately."_

 _Lily explained the rules and they shown a demonstration of a dementor's kiss as well, too._

 _Lily said "Now we can tell you whom the new soul bonded couple is it's Harry and Ginny."_

 _George and Fred jumped excitingly "We have a marauder heir in our family now."_

 _Lily said, "James I told you not to tell them."_

 _James defended himself, "it wasn't me, i never told them about the Maurauders. How'd you boys find out."_

 _Fred and George said, in unison, "PADFOOT."_

 _Lily growled, "When I get my hands on Sirius, I'm going to kill him."_

 _Percy said, "Professor, surely there must be some mistake about the age rule and I thought all magical bonds were supposed to follow the law that is written down the of age and the age of consent rule."_

 _Albus said, "Unfortunately it's not that simple thanks to a little interference from up above at least 5 centuries ago. One of the soul bonded couples had abusive parents as thugs, murderers, rapists and many more. The above ruler and ruleress changed the laws allowing soulmates and soul bonded couples to escape their families and made them immune to the rule 'of age' and 'of consent' rule that means all soul bonded couples are immune to those rules no matter the age they are. If Lily and James soul bonded at 11, they could've left home if they wanted to. No, we cannot change it back we cannot overrule the wizarding god and goddess's laws. as it was created by them. in physical form, at least that's the rumor and there have been a bunch of ministers, chief warlocks and supreme mugwumps to change the soul bonded laws about being immune to the 'of age' rule and of consent rule and they were automatically transported into Azkaban in front of a dementor where they were kissed. You can try it and see for yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _Percy sighed, "I'll think about what you said, Headmaster, I need to do a little more studying and all."_

 _James said, "Well, Molly, Arthur. I know you may not want your little girl to move out but soul bonded couples have to well sleep like a married couple no matter the age. That I do know of, so Ginny and Harry will still be going to school and all and they probably had their bonding dream by now and have a phoenix themselves." James yelled, "Cadeyrn."_

 _A emerald green phoenix shone up flashed in._

 _James telepathically spoke 'Cade, has Harry and Ginny received their phoenix and their news about their bond, every bit of it."_

 _Cade replied, 'Yes, James, Lily, they have received and Harry is scared of Ginny's brothers and all and wants to hide down in the chamber to avoid them. I tried to tell him if her brothers are being hostile they both could call for Xavier and he will rescue them. but he is still afraid to come here. tell the brothers to return to Gryffindor Tower.'_

 _James and Lily nodded._

 _and Cade flashed away._

 _Arthur said, "Well, where are they?"_

 _James and Lily snickered._

 _James said, "Well it appears, Harry and Ginny have a blue phoenix named Xavier and told them all about thier soul bond and well Harry is afraid of your sons, so he and Ginny won't show up until they are back in Gryffindor Tower that is what Cade says at least."_

 _Molly asked, "Cade?"_

 _James said, "Mine and Lily's phoenix."_

 _Molly sent the boys back to Gryffindor Tower with them grumbling along with the way back there. Harry adn Ginny flashed in and Molly rushed for a bone-crushing hug thanking Harry for saving Ginny._

 _Molly smiled, "Welcome to the family, Harry, dear."_

 _Harry blushed, "Thank Mrs. Weasley."_

 _Molly said, "It's Molly or Arthur or Mum and Dad now._

 _James smiled, "Same thing goes for you Ginerva."_

 _Harry and Ginny blushed._

 _Albus said, "unfortunately Harry and Ginerva will have to move into the marriage quarters and the house-elves have already done so with their belongings."_

 _Albus said, "Did Xavier explain about sharing a room and a bed as well, too?"_

 _Harry and Ginny blushed deeper and nodded._

 _Albus nodded, "very well, Professor McGonagall shall escort you two to your quarters now."_

 _Harry and Ginny went to a portrait and answered, "Gryffindor is brave and noble, Soul Bond Potter and Weasley."_

 _Godric Gryffindor opened up and revealed a common room with a suite and an on-suite tub too big enough for two._

 _Minerva said, "I'll let you two get settled in."_

 _Harry nodded, "Thanks Professor."_

 _Harry and Ginny went to the bathroom after being check out by Madam Pompfrey and being clear and they got into their nightclothes and curdled up together and went to sleep.  
(INTERESTING NOTE: SOUL BONDS CANNOT BE TRANSFERRED NOR CAN THEY BE POLYGAMY EITHER, SOUL BONDS ARE STRICTLY MONOGAMY ONLY)._

 _The following 2nd day._

 _The Daily Prophet arrive Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley soul bonded and married and the article explain he soul bonds and their abilities then all of a sudden Sybil used a sonorous charm unintentionally on her body or throat or what ever and spoke in a raspy voice. 'The Longbottom of Neville, aka the Boy Who Lived Shall Join the Dark Lord when offered the Boy Who Lived will vanquish the dark lord and become the new lord of the dark only the bonded couples of Weasley of Ginny and Potter of Harry shall be able to vanquish the new lord of the dark. The soul bonded couple will prevail or all will be lost if the soul bonded couple doesn't succeed. The Weasley of Ginny and the Potter of Harry are the bonded couple shall vanquish the new lord of the dark, the Longbottom of Neville."_

 _~End_ Dream.~  
Albus shot up awake in Aug 2nd, 1979.

Albus went to his quarters and breathed.

Albus had to go alone to change the story, for the greater good. he didn't want the Longbottom line to end, but he knew Harry had to be born a year earlier if necessary to give Lord Voldemort a choice between the two boys. Hopefully the soul bond will still be in effect for Harry and Ginerva and if possible I may need to interfere again.

Sept 19, 1979.

Albus smiled, "Lily, James, how lovely to see you."

Lily said, "Meet our daughter, Harmony Jasmine Potter. She has my father's hair though which is odd, because since I married James I kind of thought my daughter would have red hair like me and like other Potter females."

Albus chuckled, "yes, I can see that, but it's rare for Potter females to have red hair, although it is possible it just depends on the year of the birth, 70's are more for brown hair children to be born, while I believe if you and James had a boy next it will be a replica of James, just with your eyes, Lily and if you had another child, the younger girl would be a red head, is what I believe at least."

James nodded, "Makes sense."

Albus pulled out his wand and said, "I'm sorry I that I have to do this to you both, forgive me 'Oblivatus Maximus of Harmony Jasmine Potter, Muto Memoria. Sombria una horis'." The memory of Harmony Jasmine Potter was erased from James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter as well as Minerva McGonagall and all the other Professors that knew of Harmony Potter.

Albus took Harmony and looked in the records book for a miscarriaged muggle-born child and he found one and decided to switch that miscarriaged child with Harmony as the names are similar and it was luckily that the Grangers are cousins of the Evans family, 5th cousins, but cousins nonetheless.

Albus place her in a basket and left a note and vials of incest prevention potions masquerading as muggle infantile medicine. Need to be fed constantly.

Albus frowned, "Goodbye and Goodluck Harmony Potter now Hermione Granger."

St. Mungos.

Albus said, "Well, the Healers says you are still fertile, so it means you can have a child again if you wish to."

Lily said, "Thank you Albus, it means lot to us that you supported us through my first borns miscarriage and even though she wasn't technically born we still named her Harmony Jasmine Potter."

Albus said, "That is fine, Mrs. Potter. I wish you and James luck on your journey for another child."

James nodded, "Thank you Headmaster, sir."

Albus nodded, "Good Luck, James."

They recently had sex around Oct of 1979 and Nov of 1979 and Lily felt a little ill in the middle of November of 1979 and around the mid-november she had a visit from her healer, Healer Andie Tonks, who conincentally looked like Bellatrix Lestrange, but she allowed Andie to explain she was disowned even though she looked like somone evil, which Lily was assured Andie wasn't evil, thankfully.

Healer smiled, "Congratulations, Mrs. Potter, your pregnant."

Lily felt her heart thump in her chest, "Are you sure, we lost our first child in a miscarriage."

Andie said, "Not to worry, here drink this" Lily drank the potion and gagged and smacked her lips after finishing the potion.

Lily asked, "What was that?"

Andie smiled, "one of my inventions, a miscarriage/stillborn/stillbirth/newborn infant death prevention potion. That means you will carry this little one to term and I'll see to that, if you don't have any reservations on me because of whom I'm related to and whom I look like."

Lily said, "Your presence is comforting and healing though (smiles mischievously), It would be funny to prank James and Sirius, but I'm not that cruel.(Lily and Andie laughed).

Andie nodded, "It would be funny to prank the both of them, but alas I can't not unless risking my Healer's license. You understand."

Lily cursed, "Crud, oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers."

Andie nodded, "Bed rest, until the little one is born, can you promise me that."

Lily nodded, "I'll do my best."

TIME SKIP.

Potter Manor.

July 31, 1980 11:59pm.

Andie said, "One more push, Lily come on push."

Lily pushed with all her might and her baby boy was born. and crying.

Andie said, "Congratulations on July 31, 1980 at 11:59pm, you have given birth to a healthy baby boy."

James smiled, "A boy."

Andie nodded, "yes, James a boy. So what will you call him?"

Lily exchanged looks with James and nodded on what they agreed on 1 month ago."

Lily answered, "Harry James Potter."

Andie smiled, "A lovely name for a baby for a beautiful baby boy. Take care Lily."

Lily nodded, "You should publish that potion in the works."

Andie laughed, "I plan on to after You-Know-Who is gone."

James nodded, "Thanks Andie."

Andie said, "See ya soon."

James nodded, "See ya."

TIME SKIP...

OCT 31, 1980

Albus visit.

He knew he did the right thing in obliviating James and Lily of Harmony by making sure Voldemort had two candidates to choose from, this time around. He just hoped it was enough.

Albus said, "James, Lily, is this baby Harry, oh, he's adorable."

Lily smiled, "That he is, Albus, what do you need for us to do?"

Albus said, "About a year ago, I was interviewing for the divination teacher position and when i tried to leave, she all of sudden gave a prophecy, and knowing you Mrs. Potter can tell me if it sounds full or needs to continue on."

Lily said, "Let's hear what you heard."

Albus said, "Alright and played the memory with his pensieve."

Trelawney shown up about in a 3-d ghos form and recited the prophecy, 'The one with power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal...but he will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other...for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'

The memory retreated into the basin.

Albus said, "As you can see there are two candidates for the prophecy to be fulfilled, your son, Harry and Alice and Franks' son Neville. So I already convinced them to go into hiding and all. So will you go into hiding as well, too in Godric's Cottage in the Hollow."

Lily and James exchanged looks and nodded.

Lily nodded, "We will give you our answer this Christmas. Is that alright, so I have time to study this so-called prophecy."

Albus nodded, "That is all I ask Lily and James."

Albus left.

James said, "He does know that is technically a 1/2 prophecy right?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes, we will need to contact the American Unspeakables to help continue the prophecy but we won't be able to travel and they will come to us soon. Around Dec 17 1 week before Christmas and all. So we know what Harry can expect this time around."

James said, "Tell me again why we allowed him to alter our memories and then restore them so he doesn't expect anything or any knowledge to be known."

Lily said, "Because you know him, 'all for the greater good.' bah. He only did that because Neville is well, will be like his mum for sure and you know how she was in school? If neville had to face you know who, what would happen?"

James paled, "Oh merlin, so are you saying Harry wasn't supposed to be born this year?"

Lily said, "He was supposed to be born in 81 and his little female friend born 11 days after and yes, Jamesie, she's a redhead."

James asked, "Of which family?"

Lily smiled, "The Weasley's, we have seer like powers more powerful than that Trelawney character and all, but still we have to act as if we don't know his plan, though we may have to die, to keep his plan intact."

James nodded, "yes, of course. We will. But when the little Weasley is born, what about a betrothal contract, to make sure he isn't like you, dear, being an idiot in front a female."

Lily laughed, "Relax James there is already one in motion unknown to the current Weasleys only known to me thanks to my Unspeakable status. Thought it's an unbreakable blood betrothal contract, he will still have punishments if not followed to the letter and if they never get married let's just say the Weasley's abundance of family will stop completely. That is from your ancestor Arthur Potter and James Weasley."

James shook his head, "Well, I don't think the Weasley's would be pleased and neither will Harry once he finds out. Who did he live with after we died?"

Lily turned away from him, "Sirius, rash action, Hagrid, Hogwarts, blood wards."

James paled, "No, not them anything but those people."

Lily had tears in her eyes and nodded, "Yes, he was placed with my sister and i not only saw his life I FELT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM WHEN HE WENT THERE TO THE TIME HE RECEIVED HIS FIRST HOGWARTS LETTER. He was never shone love, starved for attention, love and food, neglect and abuse were only part of it. Sirius went to Azkaban for betraying us when it was really Peter, he claimed Sirius betrayed us and escaped to the sewers in his animagus form and Sirius was arrested and never given a trial at. Remus well, you know how he is and believes Dumbledores word over others. Well, Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and they were in the permanent health care ward in . What about Minerva? Well, Albus obliviated her of her godmothership to you and Harry's god-grandmother ship as well, too."

James cursed up a damn storm, "We have to play into Albus hands this time, but can you create a memory charm that will allow Harry to remember from the time he was born until we pass?"

Lily nodded, "yes."

James nodded, "Good, please create it. soon."

James and Lily decided to go into hiding in Godric's Hollow, in the cottage and all. Sirius was the secret keeper from Jan 7, 1981 to Oct 23, 1981. Lily and James met the little female Weasley and hoped for the best and all. Then they switched Secret Keepers to Peter Pettigrew.

James and Lily already made their wills made and made sure the goblins see him on his 13th birthday in person. Knowing that is when he will be in the leaky cauldron right before his 3rd year at Hogwarts."

Oct 31, 1981 11:50

Ward alarms flaired.

James stood up and yelled, "Lily, He's here, take Harry and Run, Go now, I'll hold him off."

Lily shook her head, "No James I'm staying with you."

James said, "Please Lily, Go now, and protect Harry as best you can, I'll hold him off."

Lily ran up to Harry's nursery and heard the killing curse knowing James was now dead.

Voldemort said, "Stand aside and I'll spare you."

Lily said in pleading voice, "Please, No, Take me instead not Harry."

Voldemort said, "Stand aside woman."

Lily said, "NO."

Voldemort said, "Stand aside."

Lily screamed, "NO."

Voldemort said, "As you wish. 'Avada Kedvra.' a green light shot out of Voldemort's wand. and killed Lily Potter. she screamed 'Harrrry' when she died.

Voldemort stood over the child and said, "This is the one who is supposed to defeat me, as if, too bad you would've powerful if not born on the wrong side. So, sorry, but I must. 'Avada Kedvra' somehow the curse rebound off of Harry and struck Voldemort's body and being weak from his horcruxes and all a small portion entered Harry's scar while the other portion of Voldemort's soul fled. to fight again one day."

Harry James Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived.

Nov 1, 1981 5:30am.

Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey. UK.

Albus used his deluminator to get rid of the lights to make sure no muggle would see them.

A cat meowed.

Albus smiled, "I should known you would be here Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall said, "Are the rumors true Albus?"

Albus said, "I'm afraid they are, the good and the bad."

McGonagall said, "And the boy?"

Albus smiled, "Hagrid is bringing him."

Minerva asked, "Are you sure it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as such as this?"

Albus said, "Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Hagrid arrived, "Good Morning or Evening, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

Albus said, "No trouble, I presume Hagrid."

Hagrid siad, "No, the little tyke went to sleep just as we were flying over Bristol, try not to wake him."

Minerva said, "There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name, he will be famous."

Albus said, "Exactly, it's far better off of him growing up away from all of that, until he's ready."

Minerva said, "Are sure it's wise to leave him here with these muggles, I've watched them all day, they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable, they really are."

Albus interrupted, "The only family he has."

Hagrid, sniffled, and howled.

Albus sighed, "There, there Hagrid, it's not really goodbye after all."

Albus placed a note in the basket and said, "Good Luck Harry Potter."

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE TRUE PROLOGUE TO THE HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE/PHILSOPHER'S STONE AND ALL, WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS LOCK BECAUSE OF ALL YOU IDIOTS OUT THERE THAT'S THE MAIN REASON WHY AND BECAUSE MOST SIBLINGS HAVE RHYMING NAMES YOU IDIOTS THAT ARE SO DUMB NOT EVEN TO THINK OF THAT WHEN PAIRING UP COUPLES AND HARRY AND HERMIONE RHYMES AND JAMES AND JASMINE AND JEAN AND JAMES RHYME SO HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE FULL BLOODED SIBLINGS THE ONLY REASON WHY JK ROWLING DIDN'T DO IT THIS WAY IS BECAUSE OF AN ODD REASON ASK HER WHY SHE DIDN'T DO THIS WAY, I HAVE REWRITTEN THE REGULAR SORCERER'S STONE WILL STAY THE SAME EXCEPT FOR THIS PART AS WOULD THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS STAY THE SAME, BUT I WILL BE CREATING A BOOK OF SUMMERS AT THE DURSLEYS AND RIGHT BEFORE MARGE'S STAY AND ALL. YOU KNOW. HARRY'S 13TH AND DID LILY AND JAMES EVER FIGURE OUT THE FULL PROPHECY THAT IS IN THE SUMMER BOOK, NOT IN THE ORDER OF PHOENIX IN MY SERIES AND ALL. THANK YOU.**


End file.
